1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic incense, and particularly to an electronic incense having a laser light source providing light for the electronic incense and an electronic incense censer having a plurality of electronic incenses sharing a common laser light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Incenses are lightened for religion affairs. A traditional incense mainly includes a rod made of bamboo and aromatic biotic materials coated on the rod. When the aromatic biotic materials are burned, they release a large amount of smoke. The burning incenses could ignite other articles to burn which may cause fire; furthermore, the released smoke not only pollutes the environment, but also is harmful to human health.
Accordingly, an electronic incense is used to replace the traditional incense. The electronic incense includes a rod which is made of optical fiber and a sheath coated on an outer surface of the rod. The sheath has an appearance in color like that of the aromatic biotic materials of the traditional incense. Light (usually red in color) from a light emitting diode (LED) light source is collected by a bottom end of the rod, and the rod transfers the light to illuminate a top end of the rod, thereby simulating the burning of the traditional incense. However, the cost of manufacturing the electronic incense with a rod made of optical fiber is high since the optical fiber is expensive. Furthermore, the conventional electronic incense censer which needs a number of LED light sources to provide light to a corresponding number of electronic incenses in the censer is high and has a complicated structure.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic incense and an electronic incense censer which can overcome the above-described problems.